Peyote
The Vapid Peyote is a two-door 1950s Personal luxury car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The overall design resembles a Ford Thunderbird (first generation) but it has double stacked head and tail lights instead of single ones as well as a more streamlined side and no hood scoop. The front has a similar look to the 1955 and 1956 Thunderbird, the rear resembles the 1956 Thunderbird especially if equipped with the spare wheel. The headlights resemble 1967 Cadillac headlights (1967 Coupe de Ville) with somewhat altered bezels to fit into the styling of the 1950s, while the taillights have a similar appearance to 1960 Cadillac taillights (1960 Coupe de Ville). The Peyote is available in Hardtop and Convertible forms, as well as occasionally appearing with a continental kit, or zebra skin patterns on the seats and a pair of black fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. The badging on the sides reads "V10 supercharged", but the engine under the hood is only a naturally aspirated V8, however the 1957 Thunderbird could be optioned with a supercharger from the factory. The Peyote in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has a similar appearance to the Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V version. However, it is permanently depicted as a soft-top convertible with the roof up and a continental kit. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The performance of the Peyote is below average in comparison to other cars of similar size in the game, however it tops the top speed leaderboard for the "vintage" class in a multiplayer race. The vehicle has a powerful engine that is able to provide both good acceleration and top speed 166 mph (267 kph). Its long wheelbase and small tires also result in poor cornering and stability, often requiring the aid of the handbrake to make moderately sharp turns. At its top speed the Peyote handles badly but if turned just slightly it will not spin. ABS is fitted, but instead of the brakes locking up, the car will still slide. Minor use when in motion is acceptable, but attempting to bring the car to a halt can be difficult. When braking downhill (such as exiting off-ramps), the driver learns to stand on the brakes for quite a distance before the desired stopping point. GTA IV Overview V8 |Drivetrain = RWD |Gears = 4 |Mass = 1700 |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time stated = |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time speedometer = |0-62mph/ 0-100km/h time files = |Top speed stated = |Top speed speedometer = |Top speed files = }} Grand Theft Auto V Returning to GTA V, the car remains relatively unchanged performance wise. The car is now slightly heavier, meaning it can be a tough obstacle when it comes to pushing the car out of the way. Its acceleration is also worse, partially due to its weight increase. Its top speed is lowered, and its breaking distance has been shortened. The changes don't seem to effect the car much, as its engine is still the same. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Carburetors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 4}} Notable Owners *Cloe Parker *Jackson Skinner * Lester Leroc *Vagos * Families *Ballas Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Chinatown Wars Peyote-GTACW.png|A Peyote in GTA Chinatown Wars. peyote-gta4-front.png|Front quarter view Image:Peyote-GTAIV-sideview.jpg|Side view Peyote-GTA4-engine.png|Engine bay Peyote-GTA4-bird'seyerear.jpg|Rear, overhead view of a convertible Peyote with an additional continental kit at the rear. Peyote-GTA4-custom-interior.jpg|The interior of a customized Peyote. 640px-Niko's Peyote Artwork.jpg|Niko being chased by the cops in a red Peyote. 3864_gta_iv.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of Niko Bellic and Little Jacob driving a Peyote. Grand Theft Auto V Peyote-GTAV-front.jpg|A customized Peyote in GTA V. VapidPeyoteConvertible-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V, convertible (rear quarter view). Peyote-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Peyote on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Grand Theft Auto V & Online * In GTA V, there are unique modified Peyotes belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature dechromed front & rear bumper with spare wheel, a lead sled grille, cowl induction hood, big worm lowrider wheels, curb feelers, chrome tipped exhaust, limo window tint, "Low Santos" lowrider plaque, zebra interior with black fuzzy dice, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Peyote, he will be ignored. * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but unique paint. The non-gang modified variants feature unique matte cabernet red with torino red pearlescent paint, and bronze wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Buccaneer, Manana, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. * There is also a unique pink Peyote that can be found in the random event Car Robbery 1. Just recover the car from the robber and take the car away instead of returning it to the owner. Famailies-peyote-front-gtav.png|Families Peyote.(Rear quarter view) VapidPeyoteBallas-Front-GTAV.png|Ballas Peyote.(Rear quarter view) Vagos-Peyote-front-gtav.png|Vagos Peyote.(Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes'' *Commonly spawn in Downtown, Outlook, Hove Beach and South Slopes (Broker). *Occasionally spawn in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Schottler, Beechwood City (Broker), East Island City, Willis (Dukes), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). ''Grand Theft Auto V & Online'' *Seen parked near Michael's mansion. *Found in southern East Los Santos. *Found in traffic in Vespucci and Little Seoul. *In the mission The Vice Assassination, the player can get the Peyote after killing the target that drives one. *Vagos variant occasionally found parked in and near the Rancho Projects in Rancho. * Families variant occasionally found parked or cruising on Forum Drive in Chamberlain Hills. *Ballas variant occasionally found parked or cruising the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Davis. * Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats * Bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way in El Burro Heights Trivia General * "Peyote" is the real-life common name of a North American breed of cactus famous for its powerful psychoactive properties. A badge emblazoned with an image of the peyote cactus is placed on side of the hardtop variant's rear pillars. *Despite having two textures of its "V10 supercharged" badge for each side, the text is mistakenly mirrored on one side. **This was fixed in GTA V. * A Rockstar Games emblem can be seen on Peyotes with zebra seats. *The default radio stations for the Peyote are: **''GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Blue Ark FM. *The Peyote looks similar to a car driven by Al McWhiggin, the secondary antagonist of the 1999 Disney·Pixar movie, ''Toy Story 2. *The Peyote has a 2D counterpart, known as the Impaler. ''Grand Theft Auto IV & Episodes'' *Police radio chatter may occasionally refer the car as a "jalopy" in GTA IV. The same goes for any beater variant of the cars, like Emperor, Vigero etc. *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Peyote fetching $2,500. *This car is never locked when parked because there are no side windows present. The same applies to the Feltzer, Banshee and the beater Vigero. *Some auto parts shops and Pay'n'Sprays have spare front bumpers for Peyote's laying outside or leaning against walls. ''Grand Theft Auto V & Online'' *One of the modifications of the Peyote includes a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror, just like the Yardie Lobo from Grand Theft Auto III and the Bickle'76 from Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories, this is the third car in the series to feature a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror. **However, the pair of Fuzzy Dice was removed in the enhanced version. *The gang variants of the Peyote are currently the most expensive vehicles that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs in GTA Online (for PS3 and Xbox 360), netting the player $12,940 in mint condition, having a higher selling price than the gang modified Tornado convertible in GTA Online. *The "Los Santos Plaque" is not spelled the same way as the options menu in Los Santos Customs. It actually reads "Low Santos", referencing it's low rider qualities. Navigation }} de:Peyote es:Peyote pl:Peyote fr:Peyote fi:Peyote Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class